Traumas do passado
by DarkReader15
Summary: Em um universo onde Harry morreu e seus pais sobreviveram, Voldemort domina o mundo bruxo. Cabe a Dumbledore, em uma atitude desesperada, trazer de outro universo o salvador para este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore descansava as costas contra o encosto da cadeira. Os anos não são gentis com os ossos, de fato.

Quando seus olhos azuis observavam as pessoas na sala, sua mente vagava a mil. Será que essa é a decisão certa? Afinal não há garantias de que a pessoa que viria realmente aceitaria ajuda-los. E o feitiço não foi feita a um longo tempo...

Quando seus olhos pararam em Lílian e Tiago Potter ele lembrou que sim, valia a pena os riscos. Afinal, tudo isso seria para o bem maior.

Há 17 anos a família Potter teve sua casa invadida por Voldemort por conta de uma profecia. O alvo era o pequeno Harry, filho do casal. Antes mesmo que Lílian e Tiago levantassem da cama, estava feito. Harry tinha morrido com um Avada Kedavra em seu peito. Seus pais o acharam, seu corpo mole, sem vida. Desde então o casal Potter nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Ate hoje Voldemort impõe sua politica puro-sangue à população magica. Cada bruxo e bruxa sente o terror em suas veias todos os dias, seus parentes são mortos, assim como o pequeno Harry.

Hogwarts a muito não tem mais seu mesmo brilho. Trouxas nascidos não podem mais receber educação magica e os meio-sangues, apesar de serem aceitos, sofrem descriminação constante ficando com os empregos de mais baixo salario apenas pelo seu status de sangue.

Dumbledore não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não existia um filho da profecia nesse mundo. Então após pesquisar, ter certeza de que não existiam outros modos tomou sua decisão final. A ordem da fênix, uma das poucas resistências restantes ao Voldemort, o seguiria cegamente como sempre. Cada um ali confiava sua via a ele, e o mesmo usaria cada pessoa sabiamente, como peças de xadrez. Afinal, mesmo que ele quisesse tratar todos com carinho, vencer uma guerra sem sacrifícios era impossível.

O ritual envolvia alguns tabus marcados como magia negra. O objetivo é único: traz de outro universo a pessoa que falta neste para fazer a diferença.

O que muitas pessoas não acreditam é que realmente existem muitos outros universos além do que vivem. Essas perguntas que as pessoas se fazem são respondidas nesses outros universos. Aqueles "e se eu tivesse feito isso?" e o "e se isso não existisse?" são respondidos. Por que uma mesma pessoa pode existir em vários universos ou em nenhum. Uma simples decisão de não engravidar pode garantir que uma pessoa não exista nesse universo, mesmo que em outro ela seja extremamente importante.

Se tudo ocorresse como o planejado, logo ele estaria dando o xeque-mate.

- Esta na hora.- Ele disse, levantando da cadeira e sentindo seus ossos rangendo.

A ordem, como ensaiado, se posicionou em circulo. Sirius Black, o dono da casa, não parecia estar triste por ver seu piso arruinado com riscos de runas.

- Não a espaço para erros- Dumbledore continuou- essa pode ser nossa única chance de terminar com essa guerra. A pessoa que virá será a nossa arma. – e olhando diretamente nos olhos de James, completou – essa pessoa nos ajudará a vingar e honrar aqueles que foram tirados de nos.

-Espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo – interrompeu Moody, um dos poucos participantes da ordem que pensam além das palavras de Dumbledore. Seu olho de vidro girava loucamente, seu desagrado era obvio.

Mas por dentro ele sabia... Isso era necessário. Todos estavam desesperados.

Quando a lua chegou ao seu pico e iluminou a sala pelas janelas, cada integrante da Ordem cortou o próprio pulso. O sangue respingou pelo chão, nas runas riscadas. Os objetos colocados no centro, que segundo o livro eram necessários, começaram a tremer levemente. Poucos segundos depois, os tremores aumentaram ao ponto de a casa tremer. As linhas das runas começaram a brilhar estranhamente.

"Esta funcionando!" era tudo que Dumbledore pode pensar, ates de o centro da runa brilhar tão claro que todas as pessoas presentes na sala tiveram que cobrir os olhos.

Então, como em um estalar de dedos, tudo passou.

E no centro da sala, onde antes tantos objetos estavam, um menino estava jogado. O mesmo tinha cabelos pretos, bagunçados, dignos de um Potter, pele branca e roupas totalmente pretas.

- O Escolhido de outro universo é... Tiago Potter?!- Tonks, outra participante da Ordem perguntou, olhando entre o garoto e o próprio Tiago.

As crianças Weasley (as que restaram) murmuraram sem parar junto com ou outros participantes mais jovens. Para que trazer a versão mais nova de alguém que já existe nesse universo?

Para Tiago Potter era como se olhar no espelho. Ver seus dias jovens voltarem, como um tapa na cara. Sem mesmo notar, andou ate a sua cópia, pisando sobre as linhas das runas e borrando-as. Agachou-se na frente do garoto e correu as pontas do dedo em suas bochechas... Tao real...

E foi nesse momento que o jovem abriu os olhos. E os mesmos não eram castanhos como os do Tiago...

Eram verdes, como os de Lílian.

-/-/-/-

Sabe o que me aconteceu depois de finalmente derrotar Voldemort?

Nada.

Anos lutando com ele, passando por guerras e perdendo pessoas que eu amo e sempre amarei para no final, não sobrar nada.

Admito que ainda tenho motivos para continuar. Ron, Hermione, Gina, Teddy... Só em pensar no Teddy meu coração dói. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria deixa-lo passar pelo que passei. Ele não terá seus pais, assim como eu, mas vou garantir que ele seja amado, mimado e que tenha tudo de bom que a vida possa proporcionar.

Tenho 18 anos agora, estou no meu treinamento para Auror. Tenho um relacionamento saudável com a Gina, a amo de verdade. O sorriso dela é o meu tudo e eu sonho em logo casar com ela. Meus amigos estão seguindo suas vidas também. Tudo esta seguindo em frente. Mas não sei por que... Existe algo que na minha mente simplesmente fica... Faltando.

Não conte para a Hermione, mas sinto falta de ação. Minha cicatriz nunca mais doeu, mas junto com esse alivio veio a monotonia.

Mas a sorte, ou o azar, dependendo do ponto de vista, parece estar sempre comigo. Enquanto eu arrumava minha casa para receber Teddy que iria passar o dia comigo escuto um zumbido.

A lâmpada da sala explodiu e antes que meu cérebro entendesse que eu poderia estar em uma das senas bizarras de Supernatural, comecei a ver tudo embaçado. Parei de sentir meu corpo, apenas sentia um formigado distante. Quando tentei mover as mãos, falhei. Era como se eu flutuasse, como se eu tivesse virado um fantasma.

Fechei os olhos, ficando desacordado por certo tempo que não consigo determinar. Acordei com a sensação de dedos passando em minhas bochechas, quase como o carinho que a Sra. Weasley sempre faz em mim quando coro.

Quando abri os meus olhos, pronto para dizer a Sra. Weasley que não sou mais criança, dou de cara com um espelho.

Não, espera... Desde quando eu tenho olhos castanhos?

N/A: Oi pessoal! Eu realmente não tenho ideia de como fazer isso, mas irei tentar ao máximo. Decidi fazer essa fanfic após ler varias outras em inglês com o tema parecido e não concordar com o final dos autores. Como não domino muito bem o idioma, decidi escrever pela minha primeira língua kkk

Se você gostou ou não, por favor comente! Quero saber se devo escrever realmente o segundo capitulo dessa historia

E tem um Weasley que eu realmente não vou com a cara, portanto ele não estará vivo nessa fanfic xD Consegue adivinhar quem?

Ate o próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguém que estava naquela sala saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou ate registrarem que não existia truque de espelhos e que os dois eram pessoas diferentes.

_Funcionou! – Dumbledore parecia ser o primeiro a sair da tensão.

_Como assim funcionou? Você trouxe outro Tiago para esse mundo! Droga, Albus, você prometeu que funcionaria!- Lilian Potter pela primeira vez falou

Após a morte de seu filho, Lilian jamais foi a mesma. Não por falta de tentativas do marido, mas porque sem seu menininho nada mais parecia ser o mesmo. Apesar de tentar varias vezes, a mesma nunca foi capaz de engravidar novamente e após varias visitas em médicos trouxas e bruxos, aceitou o fato que nunca mais teria um bebe para chamar de seu.

Para ela ver outro Tiago sentado no chão, onde deveria estar um homem que mudaria a historia foi... Decepcionante. O Salvador poderia trazer a paz para ela e para Tiago de novo. Talvez seu casamento voltasse a ter a mesma paixão ardente. Ela ainda amava o marido, e sempre amará, mas não existe espaço para o romantismo no meio da guerra.

_Mãe?

E foi nesse momento que Lilian realmente olhou para o corpo no centro da sala.

Os olhos dele eram como os seus...

Foi como um déjà vu, desses de filmes trouxas patéticos.

Ela por um segundo pode imaginar como seu filho seria se Voldemort não o tivesse tirado dela. Idêntico ao pai, mas com os olhos da mãe.

Antes que percebesse ela já tinha corrido para fora da sala. Não é necessário dizer que murmúrios ainda disparavam .

_Vamos acabar logo com essa palhaçada. Me diga quem é você, garoto! – Moody gritou, andando e empurrando Tiago que ainda estava parado com um olhar meio vago.

_Moody, você devia estar morto!- Alastor não vacilou, apesar de seu coração ter falhado uma batida. Não era essa a resposta que ele esperava, e se tem algo que ele aprendeu com a guerra (além de vigilância constante) é que devemos sempre conseguir prever as situações.

_Você deve estar confuso, entendo isso. Trouxemos você de sua casa porque precisamos de sua ajuda. Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore e eu realmente quero que você me de uma chance para explicar os fatos. Tenho certeza de que irá ajudar-nos.

_ Você... Você também devia estar morto!

Dumbledore sabia, naquele momento, quando olhou nos olhos do Salvador que aquela criança, apesar de nova, poderia salvar o mundo.

Eram olhos de adulto, de gente que sentiu dor e sobreviveu. Olhos de alguém que faria qualquer coisa para salvar quem ama.

Logico que ele não esperava que um Potter, provavelmente parente de Tiago, fosse o Salvador. E ele também esperava alguém mais forte, ou mais alto e mais velho. A reação de Lilian foi realmente perturbadora, mas ele não tem tempo de lidar com suas crises agora. Sua mente estava montando um plano que montasse ali, naquele mundo, um motivo para o garoto lutar.

E que melhor motivo seria do que o amor?

_Peço que vocês me deixem conversar com o garoto sozinho – Ele disse, sorrindo quase de modo fofo, paternal. Os óculos cobriam o brilho dos olhos.

A maioria Ordem, apesar de murmurar, já estava a meio caminho. Mas um ocupante não aceitaria sua saída sem uma explicação:

_Albus, que historia é essa? Esse garoto é como Tiago! Como você não esta perturbado com isso? – Sirius Black praticamente berrou, lembrando a todos de sua rebeldia quando adolescente.

E foi nesse momento que o ocupante extra da sala voltou a falar

_ Eu tenho um nome, Sirius. Harry Potter. E eu só quero descobrir por que estou em uma sala lotada de pessoas mortas.

Assim que ouviu o som do nome de seu filho morto soando da boca de alguém que é a mistura perfeita dele e de Lilian, Tiago que ainda estava em estado de choque se abaixou e vomitou em todo o piso. Não foi uma atitude máscula, mas...

... Melhor que a de Sirius, que deu um tapa no rosto do garoto. Forte o suficiente para o estalo ser ouvido pelos gêmeos Weasley, que tentavam escutar a conversa do outro lado da sala. Também foi forte o suficiente para o rosto de Harry virar e sua bochecha rapidamente ser tingida de vermelho.

Quando Sirius bateu no rosto do garoto Tiago pareceu voltar a vida.

_Você não tem o direito de fingir ser o Harry!

"Isso vai dar trabalho..." foi o que Dumbledore pensou.

-/-

_Isso definitivamente foi um tapa! – Fred Weasley sussurrou para seu irmão gêmeo, Jorge. Os dois tiram os ouvidos grudados na porta.

_Será que o Salvador esta tentando fugir? – Tonks perguntou, seu cabelo indo de rosa a vermelho fogo. Ela não daria o luxo para o garoto. Eles passaram por muita coisa. Ele não teria escolha a não ser a de salvar este mundo

_Não seja ridícula Tonks! Ele é só um garoto! – Molly Weasley gritou. Todos sabia que para ela crianças são os seres mais preciosos da terra. Tanto que seus sete filhos são a prova viva de todo seu amor por crianças.

Ou melhor, seis filhos...

Desde que ela perdeu sua filha mais nova em um ataque de Comensais da Morte seu protecionismo foi ainda maior. Ela sentia falta do sorriso de Gina, da forma como ela colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha e da forma como seu temperamento queimava como brasa.

Pela porta pode ser ouvido berros de vozes masculinas e então a porta foi aberta raivosamente por Sirius que arrastava um Tiago frenético com ele.

_Quem é o menino? _ Moody perguntou.

E com um sorriso de deboche Tiago disse:

_ Aparentemente, é o meu filho.

Digamos que constrangedor é o melhor adjetivo para o silencio que seguiu após essa frase.

-/-

Depois do que Dumbledore descreveria como um pequeno contratempo, Tiago e Sirius saíram da sala.

Essa descoberta de parentesco foi extremamente útil.

Ele curaria psicologicamente quatro dos melhores integrantes da ordem e ainda daria ao garoto um motivo para lutar. Tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ate agora.

Ele tentou falar com o menino sobre a missão dele aqui. Explicou sobre o que era esperado dele e tudo isso sem nunca ser interrompido. Parecia que o Harry era acostumado a ouvi-lo.

O garoto o olhava como um verdadeiro lutador. Ele tinha que admitir que ele a criança tinha fibra.

E após contar a historia e a forma como o ritual funciona a única coisa que Harry disse foi "será que um dia eu irei voltar?"

_O Ritual não foi feito recentemente, mas segundo os registros você voltará quando cumprir a missão para qual você veio. – Dumbledore o respondeu.

Para Harry Potter essa era a situação mais estranhamente fodida que ele já esteve envolvido. E olha que ele esteve em muitas situações!

Ele, como qualquer órfão, já se imaginou descobrindo que os pais estão milagrosamente vivos e que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Mas nesses pequenos sonhos a primeira reação de Tiago não seria agachar-se e vomitar para logo depois gritar furiosamente.

Pelo que Harry entendeu ele não era vivo nesse mundo.

E apesar de sempre querer conhecer seus pais, agora que ele os tinha tão próximos e finalmente começou a entender o que seriam suas personalidades ele só queria ir para casa.

E nossa, como ele sentia falta de Sirius! Mas o Sirius que ele conheceu, que era seu padrinho, não é parecido psicologicamente com este. Porque o Sirius do mundo dele nunca o teria dado uma tapa na cara como este deu.

Esse Sirius nunca substituiria o dele. Esse Tiago não era o pai dele e sim o de um Harry que teve a infelicidade de morrer. Essa Lilian não era a mãe dele também. Aqui ele não tinha lar.

E pensar nisso o estava destruindo por dentro.

_Por que você não tenta conhecer pessoas da sua idade? Seus pais logo estarão se acostumando a você – Dumbredore disse colocando a mão no ombro de Harry.

_ Eles não são meus pais. – Harry apenas murmurou enquanto tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo olhando para a parede.

Dumbledore não sabia como responder a isso.

_ Vou orientar Molly Weasley para te acomodar em um quarto. Conheceu ela em seu mundo?

_ Molly esta viva aqui? – Harry disse enquanto sorria. Se existia alguém que podia o fazer sentir bem, esse alguém seria Molly. Ela foi para ele a mãe que nunca teve.

Ele só esperava que ela o tratasse bem como em seu mundo. A negação dela doeria tanto quanto a de Tiago.

-/-

Não importa o mundo, Molly Weasley sempre será a mesma. Talvez não exista universo que possa tirar toda a bondade que aquele coração carrega.

Enquanto todos os adultos olhavam para Harry como se o mesmo tivesse três cabeças, Molly só saiu do lado do seu marido e já foi o abraçando daquele jeito que só ela sabia: apertando tanto que a respiração era impedida e o amor parecia sair dos poros.

_ Querido... Olha para esse cabelo! Precisa de um corte!

Durante um segundo Harry ate mesmo se sentiu em casa.

_ As crianças estão lá em cima. Seu tamanho é parecido com o do meu filho mais novo, Rony! Tenho certeza que ele te emprestará alguma roupa!

Só de ouvir o nome do seu melhor amigo o humor de Harry melhorou. Existe um Rony aqui!

Quando ele subia as escadas atrás da Sra. Weasley ele sorriu. Mas seu sorriso sumiu rapidamente quando a senhora Weasles bateu em um porta e um adolescente ruivo atendeu.

Esse adolescente ruivo era Rony...

... E ele não tinha o olho direito.

N/A: Sim, eu matei Gina Weasley xD não gosto muito dela e queria deixar claro que Harry não terminará com ela nesse mundo. Falaram-me que um romance ficaria legal nessa historia, e eu concordo. Mas não consigo pensar em alguém que ficaria bem com o Harry nesse mundo. Caso você tenha uma ideia me fale. Estou aceitando opiniões sempre!

E também coloquei o Rony aqui com um pouco mais de carga psicológica. No próximo capitulo vou explicar como ele perdeu um olho.

Recebi comentários fantásticos nessa fanfic e enquanto escrevia este capitulo (tentei ser o mais rápida possível) senti muito medo de decepcionar vocês. Então espero que tenha conseguido escrever um capitulo satisfatório

A fanfic será mais voltada para como o Harry se adaptará a sua nova família e como derrotará Voldemort nesse mundo. Também focarei em como um mundo onde Voldemort não foi morto pelo Harry quando bebe e como os personagens mudaram pelo sofrimento.

Enfim, espero que gostem e que continuem a ler.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Rony Weasley tinha apenas 7 anos, sua mãe nunca o deixava sair de casa. Ela dizia que homens maus estavam lá fora, vigiando, prontos para castigar as pessoas só por ainda possuírem inocência.

Rony possuía um ursinho que mesmo não tendo mais uma orelha e estando todo manchado era o seu preferido. Isso porque era a única coisa que ele tinha que não foram de um dos seus cinco irmãos mais velhos.

Fred e Jorge uma vez pegaram esse ursinho e na inocência de criança (que surpreendentemente eles ainda tinham) o jogaram pela janela. Molly não estava em casa, então sua mamãe não poderia pegar para ele.

_Você nunca cairá na Grifinória! Somos corajosos e você tem medo de ir lá fora pegar um urso? – Disse Fred, provocando.

_Eu sou um Grifinória!

E largando seu cobertor, abriu a porta da entrada e saiu.

Deu a volta e logo viu seu amado ursinho. Rindo baixinho e pensando que era fácil de mais para ser verdade ele se abaixou para pegar. Mas quando virou para voltar para casa seu corpo chocou-se contra o deu um homem alto, todo vestido de preto e com uma mascara cobrindo o rosto.

Sua mãe tinha contado historias sobre esses homens. Essa mascara queria dizer que ele era um dos que faziam mal as pessoas

Seus olhinhos de criança se arregalaram.

_Um mini-traidor de sangue passeando a essa hora? Sua mãe não te falou que é perigoso? – Disse o homem mascarado, rindo.

_Ela... Ela disse.

_Bem, quem vai lucrar com isso é o meu Senhor. Há muito tempo queremos deixar uma mensagenzinha para sua família imunda.

Rony só pode gritar quando o homem o agarrou forte, arrastando-o e aparatando logo depois. Os gritos de Fred e Jorge não puderam ser ouvidos por ninguém.

Rony foi largado na porta de casa dois dias de pois. Ele estava inconsciente, com costelas e uma das pernas quebradas, sem alguns dentes e com o olho direito arrancado.

Fred e Jorge nunca foram perdoados por Rony, Molly ou eles mesmos.

Seus dentes e seus ossos puderam ser concertados, mas seu olho direito se foi para sempre.

Rony Weasley aprendeu naquele dia, com apenas 7 anos, que homens maus eram reais. E ele queria fazer tudo o que fosse possível para se vingar. Ele entendeu, enquanto estava preso, o que era morte e dor. E foi obrigado a entender que hoje, a sociedade bruxa era separada por sangue.

Com apenas 7 anos, ele já queria se vingar.

E todo o dia ele podia ouvir como um eco gravado em sua mente os comensais da morte rindo e o seu torturador dizendo:

"é isso que traidores de sangue merecem"

-/-

Harry Potter ouviu a historia do seu amigo calado. Ele ficou surpreso que Rony não chorou enquanto contava. Mas ele podia sentir a amargura escorrendo pela língua como veneno.

_O que fizeram com você lá? – Perguntou o Harry.

_Nada que você queira saber. – Rony disse, se levantando. – O que importa para você não é a minha historia, ou se você me conhece no seu mundinho. Você veio aqui por uma razão: matar Voldemort. Ninguém aqui espera que você faça mais nada. Cumpra seu objetivo e volte para o seu mundo.- E com essas palavras, saiu do quarto.

O baque da porta foi seguido de um silencio, e depois um soluço de Harry ecoou pelo quarto.

Rony é seu melhor amigo, não importa aonde. Por que ele teve que sofrer tanto?

-/-

Tiago e Lílian Potter não conseguia dormir. Suas mentes corriam a mil, muita informação foi adquirida em um único dia.

_Tiago... O que faremos? – Lílian perguntou, enquanto deitava sobre o peito do marido.

_Não faremos nada. Essa criança matará Voldemort e irá embora. Nunca mais o veremos de novo. – Tiago respondeu, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo de Lilian.

_mas...

_Sem mas. Ele não é nosso filho! Nosso Harry morreu há 17 anos, sem ao menos eu poder protege-lo!

_Mas Tiago... Você já parou pra pensar se existe um único céu?

Essa frase fez com que Tiago parasse. Onde sua esposa queria chegar?

_Já parou pra pensar que para todos esses mundo só existe um único céu? Isso significa que nosso Harry e os outros Tiago e Lilian estão em um único céu? – Ela disse, sentando-se na cama e olhando nos olhos do marido.

_Pare com essa merda, Lilian. Pare de arranjar desculpas para aceitar aquele adolescente como substituto do nosso filho! – Tiago disse, desviando o olhar e levantando totalmente da cama.

_Não é uma desculpa! É o que penso! E se isso realmente for o que aconteceu, espero que aquele Tiago e aquela Lilian estejam cuidando bem do nosso bebe! Como três anjos no céu...

_ Não fale besteiras. – Terminou Tiago, enquanto ia em direção à porta.

_Colloportus! – Lilian disse, apontando sua varinha para a porta.

A tranca fechou-se em um sonoro click, impedindo que Tiago saísse do quarto.

_ Lilian!

_ Eu espero que os outros Tiago e Lilian estejam cuidando bem do nosso Harry! E eu sei, aliás, eu sinto isso em meu coração, que eles esperam que façamos o mesmo com o filho deles! Eu não vou ignorar essa chance, Tiago! Eu não posso fazer isso!

_ Isso é uma grande fala vindo de quem a poucas horas a traz fugiu do garoto como se o mesmo fosse peste. Pare de hipocrisia! – Tiago disse, enquanto pegava sua varinha do bolso do pijama.- Alohomora! – Ele completou, abrindo a porta e já se preparando para sair do quarto.

_Ah, não, oh auror perfeito. Não precisa sair do quarto. Eu faço isso por você. – Lilian se levantou da cama e parou lado a lado de Tiago. Suas palavras eram cheias de sarcasmo, mas venenosa do que Tiago ouviu em anos. – Eu tenho um cérebro e o usei para pensar. Decidi não desperdiçar essa chance. E você, em? O que esta fazendo com o seu cérebro?

_Não existe chance aqui. Esse filho não é meu.

_Pense o que quiser. – Ela finalizou, saindo do quarto.

Tiago suspirou e voltou para a cama. Sentou-se encostou suas costas no cabeceira, logo depois arrastou suas pernas junto ao corpo e embrulhou seus braços em volta delas. Por que, de todas as pessoas, justo um Harry Potter tinha que ter vindo?

-/-

Harry Potter não conseguia dormir. Apesar de os roncos do Rony ter deixado o ambiente familiar seu cérebro não conseguia parar de jogar com ideias.

Agora que ele parava pra pensar... Ele sempre tinha imaginado seus pais. E agora todas as suas duvidas estavam sendo sanadas.

Sua mãe fugia quando tinha problemas e seu pai berrava tanto quanto uma garota em TPM.

De fato, não era essa a personalidade que ele montou para seus pais. E vê-los tendo esses defeitos os tornou ainda mais... _Reais_.

Quando ele ouviu o rangido da porta do quarto imediatamente fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo. Ninguém tinha entrado no quarto, mas alguém parecia estar encostado na porta, observando.

Harry decidiu ter coragem e encarar, seja lá quem fosse. Os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Lilian Potter.

Lilian pensou seriamente em recuar quando notou que Harry estava acordado. Ela pensou que ele estaria dormindo, então ela observaria o seu sono e depois voltaria para o quarto para lidar com o jegue que é seu marido na verdade. Mas quando ela viu os olhos do que poderia ser o do seu bebe hoje, ela não resistiu.

_ Olá...? – Ela disse

Harry pensou seriamente em não responder. Nada de bom viria disso. Ela só o usaria para sanar a curiosidade do que seria seu filho se Voldemort não o tivesse tirado a vida.

_Oi. – Mesmo assim, ele respondeu. Ele sentou na cama e a encarou, esperando para ver o que ela queria.

_ Esta confortável?

_sim.

Ela riu depois disso. Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu a rizada da sua mãe...

_ Você é monossilábico? Quem diria.- Ela disse, entrando no quarto. Não era um espaço grande, então com um passo ela conseguiu ficar frente à cama que Harry ocupava sem tomar-lhe o espaço pessoal.

_ O que você quer? – Harry foi direto ao ponto.

_Será que eu posso...

Ela não teve coragem de terminar. Era uma ideia doente, não fazia sentido ela pedir isso. Era obvio que receberia um grande não, já que Harry parecia ter uma espécie de antipatia por ela. Mas ele continuou olhando para ela, parecendo perguntar com os olhos "o que você quer de mim?"

_Será que eu posso te abraçar? – Ela tomou coragem e disse.

Os olhos do Harry se arregalaram. Essa pergunta sim era uma surpresa!

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma resposta um estrondo pode ser ouvido, vindo obviamente do primeiro andar.

_Ataque de Comensais! – Alguém lá de baixo gritou.

Lilian soltou um suspiro.

_ Tenho que ir – ela disse, já tirando a varinha do bolso e se preparando para mais uma de muitas batalhas que já teve.

_Não, _**nos**_ temos que ir. – Harry disse, levantando-se.

Lilian estava preparada para ter um "Ataque Molly Weasley" e tentar impedir que essa criança fosse para guerra, mas Harry já tinha saído do quarto rápido como um raio.

Suspirando, ela o seguiu. É para isso que ele veio a esse mundo afinal. Mas ela garantiria que nada o atingisse.

_ Aonde é esse ataque? – ele a perguntou quando desceram ao primeiro andar e entraram na fila do Flú

Quem respondeu foi Moody enquanto agarrava o Pó de Flú e o jogava nas chamas:

_ Escola Preparatória.

Lilian viu a cara de duvida do seu filho e decidiu explicar

_ É a única escola disponível para sangue-ruins. Pensávamos que Voldemort não sabia da existência dela... Até agora.

_Por que eles não estudam em Hogwards? A escola ainda existe, ne? – Harry perguntou, já preocupado. Será que aqui a sua única casa além da Toca não existiria?

_Quando Voldemort tomou o poder completamente levou Hogwards com ele. Os únicos que tem permissão de estudar lá são os puro-sangue. Os sangue-ruins são mortos, mas quando nós da Ordem conseguimos resgatar um o mandamos para a Escola Preparatória.

Harry parou pra pensar... E como um estalo sua mente o fez lembrar. E a Hermione? Ela foi morta ou a mandaram para a Escola Preparatória?

-/-

N/A: Olá pequenos s2

Enquanto alguns não ficaram felizes por eu ter tirado um olho do Rony, uma pessoa me deixou um comentário bem divertido sobre isso! Kkk Mas todos sentiram duvida de como ele perdeu tal olho. Esta ai a resposta.

Os comentários foram muito divertidos e eu adorei cada um. Isso me levou a escrever esse capitulo com ainda mais carinho. Contem-me o que acham, perguntem o que quiserem e deem dicas do que querem que aconteça na fanfic.

Sobre o par para o Harry, recebi sugestões bem interessantes até agora. Já me sugeriram a Hermione, a Tonks, o Draco e até que eu inventasse uma nova personagem. Tenho que admitir que essa é uma das poucas coisas da historia que não tenho planejada. Não consigo decidir qual par dar ao Harry!

E outra coisa, fico feliz por ninguém ter ficado com raiva da morte da Gina. Mas faz parte, ne gente? xD

Perguntaram-me se tenho um Beta. Não, eu não tenho. Então se vocês notarem qualquer erro ortográfico, por favor, ignorem ou me avisem.

Obrigado pelo carinho e pelos comentários! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

A Escola Preparatória, também chamada de Academia, não se parecia nada com Hogwarts. Não era visto campos de gramas verdes e não tinha aquele ar alegre e magico.

Fundada a cerca de 15 anos, a Academia servia como moradia para muitos nascidos-trouxas jovens que não encontrariam um lugar feliz no mundo magico. Desde que Voldemort tomou o poder a 17 anos os nascidos-trouxa não tinham mais permissão para tentar qualquer emprego "importante" no mundo bruxo. Eles estariam fadados a serem simples servos dos sangue puros.

Dumbledore teve a ideia de fundar a Academia então, quando notou que a maioria dos trouxa-nascidos não eram apenas capturados. Grande parte da população era servida como experiência para os Comensais, buscando saber como que a magia poderia vir de um trouxa.

Mas, além de abrigo, a Academia também é usada como escola para a maioria das crianças, já que as Escolas de Magia reconhecidas passaram a não aceitar qualquer criança que não possuísse sangue puro. As aulas eram bem diferentes das de Hogwarts. Você não estudava Historia da Magia ou Transfiguração. Lá, as aulas eram de autodefesa, de lutas. Treinavam os alunos para que quando saíssem da Academia, conseguissem sobreviver ao mundo real e voltassem a se misturar com os trouxas, nunca serem reconhecidos.

Diferente de qualquer outra escola de magia, a Academia proporcionava um lar para as crianças até elas completarem 18 anos, em vez de 17. Isso porque com 18 elas já são consideradas maiores de idade no mundo trouxa, ou seja, poderiam viver por si. E os alunos eram trazidos por Dumbledore ou qualquer outro participante da ordem, já que quando completavam 11 anos os pais das crianças eram cruelmente mortos e as mesmas sequestradas.

Quando Harry finalmente colocou seus olhos sobre a Academia, nem em seus mais estranhos sonhos chamaria aquele prédio cinza sem vida de escola.

_Vai ficar aí parado, mini-Tiago? – Zombou Tonks, enquanto corria em direção do que parecia ser o foco da luta.

"E lá vamos nós de novo" Harry pensou, enquanto seguia os membros da Ordem. Ele nunca perceber o olhar sinceramente preocupado de Lílian.

-/-

_Alarte Ascendare! – Disse Rony Weasley, apontando sua varinha para um Comensal. O corpo do homem caiu no chão, incendiando-se. Ele se debateu e morreu, virando cinzas.

Rony sentiu a adrenalina, a força, o poder... Mas não o remorso. Era tanto poder, tanta coisa pra lidar, que ele não sentiu um outro homem se aproximar em meio a tanta confusão da batalha.

_Alarte Ascendare – Gritou o comensal. O corpo de Rony ficou grudado ao chão, seus pés presos. – Lembra-se de mim, pequeno Weasley?

E quando os olhos se encontraram... Foi como um de Déjà vu.

Era o mesmo Comensal que há tantos anos capturou o Rony ainda criança. Foi aquela pessoa que o deixou sem um olho, que o marcou para sempre. O sangue do ruivo ferveu.

_Bombarda! – Gritou Rony, o comensal desviou no ultimo segundo, o feitiço acabou por atingir um muro da escola preparatória.

_Confringo – Respondeu o Comensal

Sentindo o corpo ainda preso ao chão Rony percebeu que não poderia apenas se esquivar. Murmurando "Protego" um escudo o protegeu da explosão iminente. Infelizmente, ele não foi rápido o suficiente para perceber que outro feitiço foi lançado. Um Petrificus Totalus consegui paralisar todo o seu corpo!

_ você acha que é bom o suficiente, Weasley? Bem, lamento te informar, mas você é apenas um traidor de sangue caolho! Sua morte será doce, pois a quero desde que te vi tão pequeno e indefe...

_ Avada Kedavra! – Uma voz interrompeu o Comensal, apontando sua varinha para o mesmo e proferindo o feitiço que terminava com sua existência. O corpo sem alma caiu no chão em um baque e Rony sem poder se mexer focou seu olhar para seu salvador.

Sua salvadora, na verdade. Baixa, com cabelos cacheados volumosos e olhos castanhos que mexeram com algo dentro dele, sua salvadora fez com que tudo parasse. Ele apenas queria... alias, sentia que devia, conhece-la. Toca-la. Protege-la

_ Você devia saber se proteger se quer ir a uma guerra, idiota. – Ela disse

E de repente ele não queria protege-la mais. A garota o irritava. Seus olhos voltaram a ferver.

_Finite Incantatem – ela disse, apontando sua varinha preguiçosamente para o ruivo. – Boa sorte na próxima, não vou salvar sua bunda de novo.

_ Nunca pedi que salvasse – disse Rony, o famoso temperamento Weasley estourando.

O rosto da garota era... Bonito. Rony tinha que admitir.

_Sou Hermione Granger. A gente se vê por aí. Tenho uma batalha pra vencer.

E sem dar chance para Rony responder, ela virou o corpo e voltou para os Comensais que ainda não tinham partido em retirada.

Na mente de Rony, a primeira impressão foi a de que ela era uma sabe-tudo irritante.

E ele gostava disso.

-/-

Hermione Jean Granger, 18 anos. Bruxa nascida-trouxa orgulhosa. Inteligente, bonita, visionaria. E claro, uma guerreira.

Quando tinha apenas 11 anos homens mascarados e vestidos de preto a arrancaram de casa. Ela não lembra de muita coisa do tempo que passou com eles. Uma professora chamou isso de memoria seletiva. Disse que a sua mente apagou essa época da vida automaticamente para o seu próprio bem. Ela aceitou a resposta, claro. Afinal, ela confiava em Minerva McGonagall com sua própria vida.

Após ser resgatada por o "grande" Dumbledore e ser instalada na Academia um mundo novo foi formado na frente de seus olhos. Um mundo onde ela não era bem vinda, mas que ela decidiu que lutaria com unhas e dentes para fazer parte.

Ela decidiu com apenas 11 anos que sobreviveria a tudo que jogassem a ela e seria alguém grande nesse mundo com tanto potencial, mas tão rebaixado pelo ideal dos seus lideres.

Por isso, para ter mais alguma habilidade acima dos outros alunos ela pediu proteção à professora McGonagall. E a mesma, após perceber que Hermione poderia ser um tipo de garota bem persuasiva, a levou sobre sua asa.

Essa decisão, somada a vontade de mudar o mundo, formaram a Hermione que existe hoje.

Com o passar dos anos, ela percebeu que ser inteligente não era o suficiente. Feitiços de proteção não eram o suficiente.

Contra sua vontade, McGonagall e os outros professores a ensinaram a matar. Mas ela nunca usou qualquer um desses feitiços até esta noite.

Nenhum dos alunos imaginava que a Academia seria descoberta. Para todos aquele era o forte seguro ate serem soltos no mundo. Por isso, quando o ataque começou a maioria congelou. Eles não acreditavam em si mesmos, no próprio potencial. O pânico que eles sentiam só tornavam o ataque mais prazeroso aos Comensais.

Quando Hermione notou os Comensais da Morte chegando, não conseguia lutar. Ela correu. Ela não foi corajosa o suficiente para proteger sua casa e seus colegas.

Mas antes que conseguisse sair totalmente da confusão, ela o viu.

Paralisado, com um Comensal da Morte gritando palavras cruéis praticamente em sua cara, um homem ruivo trouxe a ela (só Merlim sabe como!) a coragem e a impulsividade que faltavam. Ela sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de protege-lo. E antes que pudesse notar apontou a varinha e as palavras "Avada Kedavra" saíram de sua boca, praticamente no automático, matando o Comensal da morte sem remorso.

Logico, uma conversa sarcástica com o ruivo não fez mal no final. Ele parecia ser meio tapado mas... Inexplicavelmente, ela já gostava dele.

Mal sabia ela que meses mais tarde um amigo que ela ainda conheceria chamado Harry contaria pra ela que esse encontro com o ruivo com certeza era coisa do destino.

N/A: Me desculpe pelo capitulo pequeno e pela demora. Vou responder os comentários de vocês com o máximo de carinho possível.

Recebi alguns comentários com pessoas querendo serem minhas betas. Caso mais alguém sinta interesse, me mandem uma P.M. ou comente que entrarei em contato. Se for para escolher uma Beta, tenho que conhecer a pessoa primeiro, certo?

Enfim, esse capitulo não foi focado no Harry. Desculpem-me. Maaaaaaas a Hermione chegou! Espero que vocês gostem dela e da atração que ela e Rony sentem. O relacionamento deles será cheio de altos e baixos, mas um precisa do outro para se curar.

Quando ao par do Harry, decidi que a única pessoa perfeita para ele sou eu u.u kkkkk e como não posso me colocar em uma fanfic, ele ficará sem um par romântico. Talvez se eu decidir fazer uma continuação, eu arranje um romance pra ele. Por enquanto, sintam o amor entre o Rony e a Hermione ;)

E se eu tiver errado em algum feitiço, peço desculpas. Não consigo lembrar de tudo

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem suas opiniões e seus pedidos nos comentários. É super importante saber o que vocês pensam. Até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tinha que admitir, era como estar em casa.

Parece que não importa de que mundo venha... Guerras são guerras afinal.

Harry não gosta de matar. Não se confunda. Durante a batalha final em seu mundo, ele apenas matou uma única pessoa: Voldemort

E mesmo tendo matado, nunca conseguiu usar um _Avada_ ou um _Crucio_ corretamente. Hermione disse que o complexo de herói dele era grande demais para deixa-lo fazer algo tão definitivo com alguém.

Enfim, isso não o impediria de lutar essa guerra. Aquele sentimento de vazio foi preenchido com pura adrenalina. Ele não matava os Comensais, apenas os deixava inconscientes e tentava liberar os nascidos-trouxas o mais rápido possível.

Mas as coisas iam mudar. Afinal, o destino é uma merda.

-/-

Anos em batalhas o deixaram meio frio. E em sua defesa, ele tinha muitas coisas na cabeça naquele momento. Quando Tiago viu Harry, seu suposto filho de outro universo, digamos apenas que ele não conseguiu ver alguém que lutava do seu lado no momento.

Em meio ao caos que estava à batalha, Tiago também notou uma das pessoas que estavam no topo de sua lista negra: Fenrir Greyback.

A mesma aparência canina que o deixava doente. A mesma pessoa que arruinou a vida de um dos seus melhores amigos e que acabou com o restante anos depois.

Quando Greyback mordeu Remus, retirou a felicidade do próprio. Mas quando ele o matou... Retirou um pedaço da vida de Tiago.

E quando notou Greyback em uma das salas da Academia cercando uma criança, Tiago não pensou duas vezes.

"Vamos ver se o garoto é tão bom quando dizem"

__Locomotor Harry Potter_! – disse, enquanto apontava a varinha para o garoto. E como uma cartada final, apontou a varinha para a sala onde Greyback "cassava".

-/-

Harry lutava contra um Comensal qualquer. Ele nem conseguia reconhece-lo, já que nesse mundo aparentemente os Comensais não retiram as mascaras. Mas, para sua surpresa, sentiu seu corpo flutuar e ser impulsionado a metros de distancia. Sentiu suas costas batendo duramente contra uma parede, sua cabeça pareceu girar e afundar. Soltou a varinha instintivamente, não aguentando nem o peso dela em suas mãos. Quando o seu corpo finalmente escorregou pela parede e tocou ao chão sentiu alguém observando sua desgraça.

Ele não conseguia abrir os olhos, sua cabeça latejava tanto! A adrenalina já presente em suas veias dobrou-se, praticamente cantando em seus ouvidos.

_Tiago Potter... Que honra! Queria botar minhas mãos em você desde que cortei a garganta de seu amiguinho!

Harry sentia reconhecer essa voz. Rouca, soando como um latido. A respiração era como um rosnado, subindo pela garganta. Ainda lutando para abrir os olhos e parar as voltas que sua cabeça parecia dar quando sentiu longas unhas percorrendo seu rosto. Um bafo podre atingiu seus sentidos quando o estranho praticamente bufou em sua cara.

_É a hora do jantar...

"ok, cérebro. Essa e uma boa hora para voltar a funcionar!"

Quando sentiu as grandes unhas passando asperamente por sua garganta, rasgando-a o suficiente para arrancar sangue abriu os olhos e rolou, simultaneamente para longe. Procurou pela varinha e a achou jogada em um dos cantos da sala, distante dele.

_Você quer brincar? Vamos brincar!- E com um rugido, agachou-se como um cachorro de caça e se jogou contra o Harry.

Por instinto, Harry se jogou de costas para traz. A gravidade foi sua melhor amiga naquele momento, fechando os olhos e pedindo para que, caso houvesse um Deus em algum lugar, ele o protegesse. Pegou a primeira coisa que sentiu no chão e colocou em frente ao peito.

Ele sentiu um peso morto em cima dele e uma ultima baforada de mal hálito em frente ao rosto quando o homem-lobo parou de se mover.

Abrindo os olhos, procurou entender o que aconteceu.

O objeto que ele tinha pego para proteção e posto frente ao peito era um pedaço de madeira, de mais ou menos 25 cm com a ponta semi-afiada, provavelmente um dos restos do que era a mesa de algum professor. Quando o homem-lobo se jogou para cima dele esperava encontrar a carne macia e rasga-la, mas a estaca acertou um dos pontos vitais: seu coração. A gravidade e a força com que ele se jogou foram amigas de Harry nesse momento. Fizeram com que a estaca perfurasse a pele e tirasse o sopro da vida. Harry havia matado.

Com a forma que o homem-lobo caiu, o rosto dele e de Harry ficaram frente a frente.

"Eu o conheço... Ele é Fenrir Greyback!"

E empurrando o corpo de cima dele, sem nem se preocupar de puxar a estaca, Harry só pode pensar: "Meus amigos estavam certos. Eu tenho uma maldita sorte!"

-/-

Ele tinha posto seu filho em perigo.

Lilian não podia acreditar. Ela viu seu marido jogar o seu filho a metros de distancia direto para Fenrir Greyback! Quando tentou correr a traz de seu bebe, Tiago, para piorar a situação, a impediu!

Após chegar em casa, não parou nem para ajudar os feridos. Era hora de mostrar a mãe-monstra.

_Mas o que você acha que estava fazendo Tiago?! Você sabe o que o Harry significa para o mundo. Você sabe o que ele significa pra mim!

_Ele não e nosso filho, Lilian. Já discutimos essa porra de assunto antes!

_Mas claramente não discutimos o suficiente! – Ela enfiou o polegar em seu peito, olhou nos seus olhos e praticamente berrou – Se você estragar essa nova chance que Deus nos deu, eu juro Tiago, que nunca mais olho na sua cara!

Os olhos de Tiago pareciam estar em chamas de ódio. Ela não entendia? Ele não precisava de alguém gritando no seu ouvido nem de alguém que o acusasse! Ele sabia que tinha feito algo errado! Mas ninguém o dava espaço para pensar, para respirar. Ele precisava digerir a informação! Por isso não pensou no seu relacionamento quando disse algo que ia trazer uma mancha negra do seu casamento direto do passado:

_É mesmo? E o que vai fazer? Voltar para os braços de Snape? Deixar ele te tocar, coisa que você mal me deixa fazer? Vai pegar esse falso Harry e ser feliz para sempre ao lado desse traidor?

Para Lilian, isso foi um tapa da cara. Ficou catatônica, vendo um _flash back_ em sua mente enquanto Tiago se virava e subia para seu quarto.

Há alguns anos o relacionamento dela com Tiago não poderia ser pior. Os dois não se olhavam, não se tocavam e nem trocavam qualquer palavra. Apenas conviviam. O fato de terem perdido o primeiro filho ainda os perturbava e o casal não conseguia mais conversar. Os dois carregava um sentimento de culpa e de rancor tão grande que quando trocavam olhares, parecia que um _flash back_ do momento marcante passava em suas mentes. Automaticamente, como autodefesa, eles pararem de se olhar ou conversar.

Um dia, enquanto estavam deitados na cama, cada um virado para seu lado e o silencio perturbador praticamente os sufocando, Lilian sentiu o corpo de Tiago virar em sua direção, a mão descansar em seus seios levemente e apertar. Continuou parada, mas já prevendo onde isso ia dar. Tiago então começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

Honestamente, ela não estava a fim. Mas mesmo assim virou e compartilhou com Tiago um beijo seco, sem nenhum valor sentimental. Tiago rolou para cima dela, pressionando seu corpo com o dela, uma mão percorrendo seu corpo, pousando na barriga, na bainha de sua blusa.

E de repente ela sentiu o medo, a dor, o desespero de perder um filho novamente. Ela pode praticamente ouvir o ultimo grito de Harry. Em pânico ela empurrou Tiago longe.

O mesmo só a olhou por alguns instantes, ela devolveu o olhar ofegante, tentando passar a mensagem do que estava sentindo, tentando fazer com que ele a entendesse. Ele apenas grunhiu e virou para o outro lado da cama, puxando as cobertas e encerrando de vez o assunto, como se o mesmo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Messes se passaram com a mesma rotina: nenhum contato entre os dois. Tiago não voltou a tentar encostar nela e preferiu começar a dormir em um dos quartos de hospedes da casa.

Ela às vezes podia ouvi-lo chorar. Ela o ouvia murmurar pelos cantos: "eu não fui capaz". Ela o via olhar para a porta do quanto que pertencia ao Harry durante horas e sair de casa logo depois segurando os soluços.

Mas ele não sabia lidar com a dor dela e nem ela conseguia lidar com a dor dele.

Um dia uma visita inesperada veio: Severus Snape.

Ela tinha brigado com ele quando pequena quando o mesmo a chamou de sangue-ruim. Mas quando ele bateu em sua porta com uma mensagem de Dumbledore e ela olhou em seus olhos sentiu o Sev de sua infância que a olhava como se ela realmente valesse algo.

Depois desse dia Severus veio uma vez por semana, depois todos os dias, sempre que Tiago não estava em casa.

Ela sentia nele o que precisava no momento: carinho, compreensão. Tiago estava quebrado assim como ela e não conseguia mais dá-la essa coisas.

Em uma tarde, ela e Severus estava sentados lado a lado, tomando chá e conversando baixinho, quase que um sussurro. Severus a olhava tão profundamente e ela devolvia o olhar, tentando falar com ele, mostrar pra ele o que sentia.

Severus Snape então começou algo que sempre sonhou. Abaixando levemente a cabeça tocou os lábios de Lilian com os seus.

Para ele foi como mágica. Para ela foi como o vácuo.

Eles trocaram caricias, sentiram cada toque intensamente. Ali mesmo se amaram momentaneamente. Os toques de Severus a fizeram finalmente parar de sentir-se tão impotente.

Quando já estava de noite e ela se viu deitada nua e abraçada com quem era seu melhor amigo no meio do chão da cozinha só pode chorar.

E foi essa cena que Tiago Potter encontrou quando voltou para casa.

-/-

Harry sentia seu corpo doer. Essa coisa de se jogar pelos cantos e matar lobisomens não fazia bem para a coluna.

Já na segurança de "seu" quarto dividido com Ron, tentou entender como ele havia parado naquela sala com Fenrir.

"Eu sou um assassino" pensou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ele sempre pensou diferente de Dumbledore. Na mente dele, os fins nunca justificarão os meios e ele não conseguia ver o mundo como o tabuleiro de xadrez que a mente de Dumbledore montou.

Fenrir Greyback era um monstro, não importa em qual mundo. O que ele já fez em tantas crianças... O que ele já fez a Remus Lupin nos dois mundos... Mas ele também era humano.

Harry sentiu seu coração pesar. A vida é tão especial, é pura magica. Não cabe aos outros decidir tira-la. Mas agora aconteceu, ele já tinha feito. Era hora de seguir em frente.

Olhando para o lado viu Ron olhando para o teto, seu único olho fixo.

_ O que esta de errado, companheiro? – Harry perguntou, virando-se para Ron.

_ Não é da sua conta- Ron respondeu sem nem se preocupar de olhar pra ele.

"Tinha me esquecido de que aqui ele só me vê como uma arma" ele pensou, tristemente.

Mal sabia ele que a mente de Ron estava preenchida com memorias de uma menina de cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos de guerreira.

-/-

N/A: olá! Sentiram minha falta? Sumi um pouquinho ne? Acho que esse é o maior capitulo que já escrevi!

Enfim, não me senti segura em relação a este capitulo. Principalmente na parte da luta de Harry. Mas eu tentei. Espero que gostem.

Quanto a traição de Lilian, fiz em homenagem a uma amiga minha, Larissa. Ela lê essa fanfic obcessivamente, o que prova que ela e uma boa amiga, me aguentando sempre. Um dos sonhos dela é ver o casal SeverusxLilian, e como combinava com o momento, não pude resistir. Está aí, Lari ;)

E por ultimo, uma leitora e pediu para saber como esta o mundo original de Harry sem ele. Então a seguir leiam se quiserem um extra que fiz respondendo a essa leitora. Esta em primeira pessoa, pelo ponto de vista da Hermione.

EXTRA- MUNDO 1 (Hermione PDV)

Mas qual era o problema dele? Como Harry Potter conseguia sumir assim, sem deixar pistas?

Quando recebi uma chamada de Andromeda Tonks reclamando que Harry não atendeu a porta quando a mesma foi deixar Teddy com ele, apenas virei para o Flú e fui a casa dele para encontrar um lugar bagunçado e nenhuma pista daquela bunda branquela.

Tipo, serio! Como ele consegue?

Peguei meu celular do meu bolso e liguei para o meu namorado

_Hermioneeeeee? – Berrou.

Tanto tempo e ele ainda não sabe falar em um telefone sem berrar como uma gralha. Eu o amo, mas as vezes ele é tão estupido!

_ Para de gritar, Ron! É melhor voltar com a adrenalina para o seu sangue. Temos outra aventura.

_O que Harry fez dessa vez? – Disse ele normalmente enquanto suspirava

Olhando em volta para a casa destruída enquanto tentava entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali respondi:

_É exatamente isso que quero saber.


End file.
